


Sneaky Cuddles can Put Your Life in Jeopardy

by talesandthings



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubcon Cuddling, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, cuteness, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will doesn't know how or why this happened but somehow he ended up cuddling with a sleeping Wolfgang every night and is constantly terrified for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Cuddles can Put Your Life in Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Sense8 fic and I dunno what I was thinking. This idea just popped into my mind and I wrote it at 2 in the morning. Whoops.

Will doesn’t sleep well because of his nightmares, so naturally he’s exhausted as fuck when he comes home in the evening. He has a habit of just sitting up on his bed, and his arm over his eyes, as he tries to relax. Relaxation leads to calmness and calmness leads him into the bed of another Sensate across the pond. He can immediately feel the change when he’s in Berlin. For one, here can’t hear the sirens every five seconds, nor can he hear any roaring sounds made by the trains heading north on the tracks outside. When he’s in the other Sensate’s bedroom, it’s always eerily quiet and Will thinks he would go insane if ever had to live here (not that he would ever have a reason to). Just like he does everyday, Will sighs and moves his arm away from his face and looks at the sleeping man beside him. The same man who always sleeps so peacefully and soundlessly, like he has no worries in the world. 

“Only guilty people can sleep so peacefully” he had once heard his father tell someone. 

Granted the context in which his father had said that was totally different , but Will knows it still applies here because Wolfgang is guilty of so many things.

Wolfgang has no fear, no remorse, and apparently no love to give, if his history with Kala is anything to go by. Call Will a paranoid cop, but he really thinks Wolfgang is a borderline sociopath. 

But somehow he ends up here every night anyway. He doesn’t know what draws him in but he’s here and he always feels guilty and ashamed for various reasons. 

For starters, Wolfgang is a criminal and Will is a cop. They’re both on the opposite ends of the justice spectrum. Then there’s also the fact that Wolfgang is always fast asleep when Will ends up in his bedroom. Will feels like a creep and a stalker, but being here beside Wolfgang is the only time when he feels peaceful and at ease. The irony of that really isn’t lost on him. 

What he does beyond watching Wolfgang is even more creepy. 

He lays down next to the German and cuddles him from behind. He admits it’s weird and he doesn’t wanna know the creative way in which Wolfgang will murder him but he can’t help himself, and he also has no explanation for why he ends up beside Wolfgang out of all the other seven Sensates. He tells himself that maybe it’s because Wolfgang is the only one asleep, since it would be around 2 AM Berlin time, when Will gets home at 7 PM Chicago time. (Some traitorous, rational part of him reminds him that Riley is also in almost the same timezone.)

He literally gets an hour of sleep everyday, sometimes a little more, but that’s only when he’s in Berlin, beside Wolfgang. 

Part of him feels like Wolfgang knows he’s there because the first time Will ended up in Wolfgang’s bed, he was on the edge of it and fell because there was literally no room for him to sit. Wolfgang had taken up the space on the whole bed, his limbs strewn about, and Will knew he definitely wasn’t used to sharing a bed with someone everyday. 

But gradually, as days went on, Will noticed how Wolfgang left a considerable amount of space on the right side of his bed. It was enough space for Will to fit in and move around to cuddle the German man. 

Cuddling and Wolfgang were two things he never in a million year thought he would use in the same sentence. But now that he’s actually cuddling with Wolfgang every night, he’s getting used to it and he must admit that he actually enjoys it. 

“Argh you’re thinking out loud, cop” 

Will’s startled by the groaning and something akin to a cat nuzzling against him. He immediately moves to pull his arm away but Wolfgang is quick so he grabs it and doesn’t let him move. 

“We’ll talk about this later and then I’ll kill you. But sleep for now” 

For the first time ever, Will stays the whole night and he is lies there terrified for part of it.


End file.
